kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skar800 Projects
This is a page with the edit levels of KC of Skarloey100 Kid Chameleon New Edition This is a main proyect that i work, the idea is edit various (idk if ALL xD) levels of KC and change/add the enemies in the future. But i have some problems with edit the enemies (i have problems with add enemies), so technically i only can change the types of the enemies but i can change too the Hit points, Palletes, Flags and Position. The Stage 1 was complete but i don't edit some levels because i don't have ideas for them and i like the original design. Also this game have a New intro. The idea of this project also it's show the unused material of the original game (Palletes,songs) to make the game more entertaining. This Project it has been scrapped, the reason is because there's some problems with the edition and are very difficult to manage. |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Kid Chameleon Hard Version This is a harder version that i work in the Stages 1 and 2 of KC and change the enemies's hit points or change some things. This Project has been stopped for a while. |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Reviews Haagnus This map should be banned XD. I would give this an difficulty rate a 8 or 9 but when i was past the first level i could enjoy the game. Rating (8/10) on Version (1.0) --Haagnus (talk) 10:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Skarloey Level This is a Blue Lake Woods (renamed "Skarloey Level", because i'm bored xD) edited 100%. This level is really short like a Elsewhere but i think that it's fun :D Skarloey100 (talk) 04:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I only made 3 levels (like Elsewheres but renamed "Skarloey Level") Skarloey Level 1: http://www.4shared.com/file/k95Gz3g-/Skarloey_Level.html Skarloey Level 2: http://www.4shared.com/file/8H63dd_4/skarloey_second_level.html Skarloey Level 3: http://www.4shared.com/file/QEP0EZB_/Skarloey_Thirld_Level.html Ultimate Kid Chameleon - UKC I have serious difficults with the project Kid Chameleon New Edition with the enemies edition, so i made a new project with more changes that the other project. Some new changes are: -Cyclone can jump higher. -Red Stealth have 4 hits now. -Eyeclops have a new pallete. -The Kid have a new pallete too. 08/27/13, UKC is COMPLETE with the three stages :D 09/05/13 UKC have new demos, palletes and names. This is the most featured Project of Skarloey100 09/13/13 The recent (and last) features of UKC are Platforms edition. |Forest Lake 2 = |Elsewhere 1 = |Dust Mountains 1 = |Dust Mountains 2 = |Elsewhere 2 = |Valley of Ruins = |Elsewhere 3 = |Iron Trees = |Elsewhere 4 = |Storm Mountain = |Boss 1 = |Terror City = |Elsewhere 5 = |Evil Isle 1 = |Evil Isle 2 = |Forgotten Tombs = |Elsewhere 6 = |Prison Island = |Beneath the Cave 1 = |Elsewhere 7 = |Beneath the Cave 2 = |Goat's Mountain = |Robot's Beach = |Sword of Damocles = |Dune Sea = |Elsewhere 8 = |Sky City = |Elsewhere 9 = |Nexus Mountain = |Alien Isle = |Climbing the Hills = |The Cliffs of Illusion = |Predators Isle = |Frozen Peaks 1 = |Frozen Peaks 2 = |Storm Garden = |Elsewhere 10 = |Elsewhere 11 = |Elsewhere 12 = |Final Chase = |The Final Marathon = |Plethora = }} Category:Projects